


Crossing Carrots - Amy X Cream Fanfiction

by Splatoonwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Armpit Licking, Armpit fetish, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Incest, Lesbian, Yuri, hairy armpits, momondaughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatoonwriter/pseuds/Splatoonwriter
Summary: When a snowstorm hits, Amy Rose and Cream are ready for another few days of fun.





	1. The beginning of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a import from Wattpad. It is recommended you read " Bunny Love" on Wattpad before reading this story.

Author's Notice : It is recommended you read " Bunny Love " before reading this story

Chapter 1 - The beginning of the storm

Cream the Rabbit and Amy Rose became a secret couple after there experience during the winter storm. Cream's mother Vanilla ( note anyone else for that matter ) , knew. By a very humorous coincidence, another snowstorm hit a week after there anniversary. It happened on a cold Saturday morning. Vanilla was just about to go away on a business trip; leaving Cream and Amy alone. Vanilla reviewed everything that a babysitter needs to know with Amy before she left. When Vanilla closed the door, Cream dashed to close the curtains and all of the windows.

" Finally, we're all alone " Amy says, taking off her shirt, revealing her red bra. Just as they started making out, they heard a large crash outside. " What was that " Cream exclaims. She dashes to the window and opens the curtains, revealing a mountain of snow covering the window. Amy ran to the door and saw it had started snowing. They decided to go and play in the snow. They built and snowman, had a snowball fight, and made a snow angel before going back inside. They went into the living room and took off all of there snow gear. " Dammit, the snow soaked through my cloths" Cream said. " Me too, but we can fix that " Amy says in a sexy voice.

Amy grabbed Creams shirt and lifted it up, revealing Cream's wet armpits. Amy then proceeded to lick Cream's armpits, tasting the wet from the snow. She then unhooked Cream's orange carrot bra and grab's cream's Brest while locking lips. " Oh yes, don't stop " Cream says. Amy and Cream toppled to the floor where Cream took off Amy's shirt and licked Amy's wet and hairy underarms while undoing Amy's bra. After, Cream turns around and lays on Amy's body with her butt facing Amy. Cream then takes off her underwear, revealing her furry rear end. Amy grab's Cream's rear end and begins to lick it while Cream takes off Amy's underwear. " Your 19 year old body tastes so good " Amy exclaims in a aroused voice before going back to licking Cream's rear end. Amy gets up and bends over, showing off her ass to Cream. " I guess it's my turn " Cream states. Cream crawls up to Amy's rear end and starts licking. " Oh my gosh, that feels so good" Amy exclaims. As Cream was licking Amy's rear end, Amy's phone rang. " Who could that be" says Amy. The love stopped briefly to look at her phone. " Who is it " asks Cream. Amy gets a annoyed look on her face.

" It's my old GF Blaze, she want's to have some fun " Amy says. A smile loomed on Cream's face. " I've always wanted to do a three-some " states Cream. Amy looks at Cream with a aroused face. " You know what, why not " says Amy, texting Blaze back. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Amy and Cream put on there robes and answered the door. Blaze came wearing stockings. " Hello Blaze " says Amy. Blaze takes off her coat. " Hello Amy and Cream, are you ready for some fun " Blaze says, taking off her shirt, revealing her purple bra. Cream and Amy take off there roabs, revealing there naked bodies. " Come here and giving some sugar you sexy feline " Amy says, taunting Blaze. Blaze walks up to Amy and locks lips while Amy takes off Blaze's sweat pants and panties. While they where making out, Cream was licking Blaze's rear end while Amy was making out with Blaze. " Are your armpits wet from the snow wetting through your cloths " asks Amy. " Yes, now that you mention it " says Blaze. Amy grabs Blaze's chin. " Follow me to the living room and lay down on the floor and we will take care of that " Amy says in a sexy tone. Blaze walked into the living room, laid down on the floor and laid down with her arms up, revealing her wet armpits. Amy gets on top of Blaze while Cream crawls on Blaze's right side. " We will take care of your problem " Cream says in a sexy tone of voice. Amy and Cream then start licking Blaze's armpit's, Amy Rose tasting Blaze's left armpit and Cream tasting Blaze's right armpit. " Ohhh...Ahh..don't.. stop ...please " Blaze moans. Blaze starts breathing heavily. " I'm gonna...I'm gonna.." Blaze exclaims. Blaze then urinates a small bit, making the fur around her pelvis wet. Cream and Amy look at each other, then at Blaze's wet pelvis with a smile. " Don't worry, we will clean that up " says Amy. Cream and Amy crawl to Blaze's lower body and start licking the fur around Blaze's pelvis. " Oh man, that feels so good, please don't stop " says Blaze exhaustingly. That was only the beginning.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - More pelvic loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter

Chapter 2 - More Pelvic loving

\---------------

After Amy and Cream got done licking Blaze, they decided it was Cream's turn. Cream laid on the couch and threw her arms up, revealing her bushy armpit hair. Cream grew out her armpit hair to the point where it was like a bush. Amy crouched near Cream while Blaze went behind and laid her hand. It landed on Cream's crouch. They began licking, Cream moaning louder and louder as they continued licking. Cream's face became very hot.

Just as they started, the phone rang. Cream got off the couch, it was Vanilla. Cream picked up, and turned it to speaker phone. " Hi mom " Cream said cheerfully. Vanilla greeted back with a surprise statement. " Don't think I don't know what you and Amy are up to " Vanilla said. Cream froze and looks at Amy and Blaze. They were froze, they were in shock. " Uhhh..I...uhh " Cream stuttered. Vanilla was silent.

" Do you mind if I join you when I get home" asked Vanilla. The girls were in shock, they then nodded there heads together in agreement. " Sure, we would love to " Cream says. " Great, see you when I get home tomorrow" Vanilla says. Vanilla said goodbye and they got back to what they were doing. Cream laid back on the couch and Amy and Blaze continued to feast on Cream's underarm hair. As Cream was moaning, she moved her hand from Cream's pelvis to Cream's rear end. As Blaze was licking Cream's right armpit, she was spanking Cream's rear end.

Cream got so excited that urine shot of her pelvis. After, Blaze went home while Amy and Cream watched a movie and went shopping when the storm was over. They wanted to prepare themselves for the next day. They went sleep, knowing that they were goi to have fun the next day. The next day, Blaze came over with a robe on. They actually were all wearing robes.

They waited until 1:04 in the afternoon. When Vanilla came through the door, the girls dropped everything. They stood in a line ready to take off their robes. " Ready girls " asked Vanilla as she took of her coat.

The girls dropped there robes, revealing there whole naked bodies. Vanilla undid her shirt, revealing her purple bra. Vanilla then took off her skirt and undid her bra. She took it off and revealed her big breast and hairy pelvis. Vanilla walked up to Blaze and they started making out. Amy and Cream then started making out and then, ganged up on Blaze. Amy and Vanilla pinned Blaze down as Cream got on top of Blaze's sweaty body.

Cream paused for a moment before starting to lick Blaze's sweaty body. As she was licking Blaze's sweaty body, Cream held Blaze by the armpits. After finishing Blaze's body, Cream started to lick Blaze's sweaty armpits. Vanilla grabbed Cream's shoulder and raised Cream's arm up, revealing her hairy armpits. " Your sweating " Vanilla said in a sexy tone before starting to lick Cream's armpits.


End file.
